


Never Have I Ever

by themadhatter_666



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: An Eventful Party, Billy Knows Exactly What He Is Doing, Getting Together, I Love Chester Rushing So He Deserves To Get Dicked Down Too, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Steve is Confused, Tommy Is A Mess, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: There's a party. Things are exposed. Boys make out.I wrote this drunk, tried to make it better. It's a bit of a mess. I love my asshole boys so they get to love each other.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on whether or not I should upload this, but my tumblr wanted it so here it is. I uploaded it to tumblr too.

Steve hates parties. He used to love them when he was the King around town, but now they’re just a reminder of who he used to be and Nancy’s proclamation of _bullshit_. He’s not even drunk, just slightly buzzed, he’d been drinking the same beer for the past hour awkwardly drifting around trying to find one person he at least tolerated. He couldn’t go outside because Billy was out there being gross and proving he was the keg king. He couldn’t go into the living room either because Tommy was in there being Tommy. At that thought Steve was downing the rest of his beer.

Carol corners him in the kitchen. He hasn’t spoken to her properly for months, but here she was pressing herself up against him like she used to when they were friends. She’s grinning up at him and he’s only mildly terrified. He knows that look. It’s a look that only causes trouble and he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of that look. Steve is hyper aware that they are staring at each other and it must look weird because they don’t talk to each other anymore and they are literally standing in a kitchen staring at each other.

“We’re playing never have I ever you’re coming.” Carol tells him, smiling brightly, Steve knows there was no way he was getting out of that. Carol would drag him kicking and screaming if she had to.

He follows Carol up the stairs into Tommy’s room; it’s always strange being in Tommy’s house. Steve knows it like the back of his hand. He used to spend all his time there. Walking into Tommy’s room brings back flashbacks of the two of them hanging out, laughing together, reminds Steve of when he thought Tommy was the best thing in the world. Oh, how things change.

Carol literally pushes Steve to the floor planting herself down next to him, smiling at him when Steve looked at her confused. They weren’t friends and Carol hold grudges like nobody’s business, this was strange. It only gets weirder when Steve catches Tommy staring over at them, he’s frowning, and Steve finally gets it. Tommy’s pissed Carol off and she’s using Steve to punish him. The girl really was an evil genius. Then Billy stumbles into the room; he’s shirtless, soaked in beer and smoking a cigarette. Carol holds out a hand and pulls him down into the space on the other side of her. Billy looks equally confused as Steve felt. Whatever Tommy had done must have been bad.

The game starts, and it’s a shitty game of never have I ever. All the questions are lame and boring, especially considering that most of the people in the room had known each other since birth; everyone knew everything about everyone. Steve, Tommy and Billy were the only ones drinking to most of the stuff, Steve knew for a fact they were the only ones answering honestly.

Tommy kept looking over at Carol, who was blatantly ignoring him and making sure he could see her hands on both Steve and Billy’s legs. Steve almost felt bad for Tommy because he looked so sad. It was Tommy’s turn; he looked over at Carol before gulping down his beer.

“Never have I ever-” Carol is cutting Tommy off before he can even finish.

Tommy’s looking at Carol wide eyed full of fear, “Carol maybe we should do this somewhere else. _Please_.”

“Never have I ever masturbated over a boy.” Carol says, forcing a grin that looks just painful completely ignoring Tommy’s pleas. Steve is looking back and forth between Tommy and Carol because something has definitely happened, and Carol is about to ruin Tommy, “No that’s not right, not specific enough is it _Tommy_. Never have I ever wanked over _Steve fucking Harrington_ and _Billy fucking Hargrove_ at the same time and got caught by my girlfriend.”

Steve freezes. Too much has just been said, and he’s freaking out. Carol is standing up staring down at Tommy, who is frantically looking around. He looks terrified and Steve can’t blame him, everyone is staring at him, he’s just been outed, which is definitely not good. Steve drags his eyes away from Tommy to look over at Billy, waiting to see what he would do. Billy is a blank slate. Steve can’t even imagine what he’s thinking about. He just looks cold, the odd thing is he’s looking at Carol not Tommy. He’s staring down Carol, which only adds to Steve’s confusion. Steve is so confused, he can’t wrap his head around it all. Tommy wanking over Steve and Billy doesn’t even make sense. Steve would know if Tommy thought of him like that. Steve would know.

Then as quick as the silence fell, it was loud again people were asking questions, jeering at Tommy who was still frozen in the middle of his own room. Some girls get up to comfort Carol who’s crying now. Tommy looks close to crying as well. Tommy shakily stands up, gives Carol one last betrayed look and then he’s running. Fleeing would be a better word to use, because he was. He was pushing past people to escape his house. Steve is on his feet before he even realises following after Tommy, only he can’t get out the room Carol has grabbed onto his arm pulling him backwards and smacking him around the face like he had played a part in all of this. Like he convinced Tommy to do that.

Still, he pushes past the crowd trying his best to ignore all the staring, Carol had dragged him into this mess which was such a dick move. Steve finds Tommy at the end of his garden. His garden was big enough for him to hide at the back and people still be in it. Tommy’s back was to Steve, and he didn’t know what to say or do to. Their relationship had just become even more blurry had it had before, and all Steve could think about was Tommy wanking over him and Billy which was not helpful at all.

“You gonna stare at him all night Harrington like a creep?” Steve jumps spinning around to face Billy, who was still shirtless and holding a beer. Tommy too is spinning around to face the pair. His eyes are glossy, face red, and he looks terrified.

“You come to beat me up, Hargrove?” Tommy can’t even get the sentence out without his voice cracking; it makes Steve’s stomach sink. No one deserves this. This would change Tommy’s life forever.

Billy laughs, throwing Tommy a smirk, moving forward, so he’s closer to Steve and Tommy. “Nah, wanted to know which one of us was better in your little fantasy.” Tommy’s mouth drops open in shock and Steve is staring at him like he’s grown another head. Billy turns from Tommy to Steve. “What? You don’t want to know who he thinks is better?”

“No! Can’t say I’ve thought about it in the last five fucking minutes.” Steve splutters, hating how it was now all he could think about it. Billy’s right one of them has to better in Tommy’s fantasy and he really hopes it’s not Billy because Billy is gross, and Steve has known him longer so it’s only right Tommy likes him best. That thought makes Steve freak out, he shouldn’t be thinking about that, he shouldn’t enjoy thinking about Tommy and Billy like that.

Tommy looks pissed when Steve finally turns his attention back to him from Billy; it throws Steve off. He wasn’t expecting Tommy to look like that; he doesn’t understand why Tommy even looks like that.

“Fuck off both of you. This isn’t funny.”

“No one’s laughing.” Billy says waving his arms around, pointing out it’s only the three of them, “Carol’s a fucking bitch. She shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Steve’s taken aback by Billy and his sincerity with Tommy. Billy looks pissed too. And Steve is still very confused.

Tommy shrinks back into himself, barely looking up at the two. “I mean I deserved it.”

Steve is moving forward now, suddenly overwhelmed with fury directed at Carol. “No, you didn’t. She knows what’s going to happen to you now. She knew exactly what she was doing.”

“People are gonna try to hurt you now because of who you like, and she made sure that’s going to happen. She’s a bitch and you deserve better.” Billy sounds furious, Steve has no idea if it’s directed at Carol, Tommy’s inevitable beat down or something else. Maybe all three and Steve is so curious about Billy Hargrove; he just makes no sense; it makes Steve interested.

Tommy falls back against the tree behind him, sighing. “This is so fucked.”

“It’ll be fine. You’ve got us, we won’t let anyone hurt you.” Steve promises, and Billy’s agreeing with him. They’ve got Tommy’s back; it’s weird and fucked, but they will not let Tommy get hurt because of Carol and her twisted games.

“No. No. No. You two are not doing this.” Tommy is shaking his head so fast Steve thinks it might just fall off, “Did you not just hear what she said? This is so fucked, I’m not letting the two of you do this. Steve you hate me and Billy you don’t care about me.”

Steve is stunned into silence. Yes, technically Steve is supposed to hate Tommy, but Tommy was his best friend for years and Tommy being an asshole isn’t going to change that overnight. Steve still thinks about Tommy; it’s hard not to. Steve wants to hate Tommy he just knows he probably never will. He has no clue how Billy actually feels about Tommy, but he can tell from the look on Billy’s face that Tommy couldn’t be more wrong.

“Oh, fuck you, Tommy. You don’t know shit.” Billy pouts. Like actual pouting his bottom lip sticking out and Steve is amused and slightly disturbed. Billy’s moving suddenly, stepping into Tommy’s space, pressing him up against the tree. Steve wants to move to stop him from hurting Tommy, but stays rooted in his space watching, “Let’s play a game, never have I ever kissed a boy.”

Tommy’s in the middle of complaining when Billy presses his mouth up against Tommy’s. Steve watches as Tommy freezes for a moment before pulling Billy up against him. One of Billy’s hands is in Tommy’s hair angling his face up to meet his, the other is wrapped around Tommy’s waist holding him in place. Steve watches in awe, the thought of Tommy and Billy has never crossed his mind before, but watching it happen in front of him turns him on. The way they move against each other, the little sounds Tommy makes, and Billy touches him right. It shouldn’t look so good, but it does.

Billy is pulling away much to both Steve and Tommy’s displeasure, then he’s pushing Tommy in Steve’s direction. Steve catches Tommy as he stumbles into him. Steve should push him away. Tommy’s a guy, Tommy is his something, but he’s pulling Tommy closer staring down at his wet mouth before pressing his own mouth against Tommy’s mouth. Steve is instantly greeted with an open mouth eagerly waiting for him. He pushes his tongue in tasting all of Tommy. Only it’s not just Tommy it’s Billy to, and that makes Steve ache in his jeans. He’s pushing himself up against Tommy, holding him as close as he can get, Tommy’s hands tangled in his hair. It’s better than Steve could ever imagine, better than any of the girls he’s ever kissed, and he knows he should freak out, but he can’t find himself to care.

He pulls away panting into Tommy’s mouth, who is flushed bright red with a small smile of his face. Billy’s pressed up behind Tommy, eyes sparkling and a smirk on his face. He leans down slightly so his mouth is brushing Tommy’s ear. “Better than your fantasy, I hope.”

It surprises Steve how much he likes the small shudder Tommy does at Billy’s words. Billy and Steve’s eyes lock over Tommy’s shoulder, then they’re both moving, kissing each other. Billy feels so much different Tommy. Steve likes it just as much as he enjoys kissing Tommy. When Billy pushes his tongue into Steve’s mouth, Steve isn’t the only one moaning, the sound Tommy makes sound delicious. When Steve and Billy pull away from each other, all three of them are grinning. It makes little sense at all, but it’s good - insanely good and Steve wants more. He knows it’s going to be confusing; it’s going to take work, but it feels right.

“So much better than what I imagined.” Tommy sighs happily, leaning back against Billy still holding onto the front of Steve’s shirt.

Billy laughs pushing himself forward, firmly wedging Tommy in between them, gripping onto Steve’s shirt too. “This is going to be _wild_.”

Then Billy ruins it.

“No, but seriously who is better?” 


End file.
